Alien Invasion: Rise Of Blitz, Rayker, And Invader
Alien Invasion: Rise Of Blitz, Rayker, And Invader is an episode of the Mercury(Avatar Name) series Plot It starts with a normal day at High School with Gareth and Rose, in the Cafeteria while their friends are just how There day was going until a crash sound was heard. They ran outside and it was revealed to be Hover, who got shot by a Suppression System And he was smoking like he was broken down so he was sent to Mechanical Clinic to be repaired. All Of the sudden some robots known as Blitz, Rayker, And Invader appeared speaking in an Alien Language But they translated their words in English(except Invader) And Everyone welcomed them to their world. Later on, the Welcoming thing was all a Big Trick, Those Robots we’re actually Robot aliens from a UFO( Unidentifiable Floating Object) and starting to abduct everyone in the city, Gareth was shocked to see this happen even he heard a scream from Rose, Gareth and Rose grabbed each other and prevented Rose by being pulled up, but a laser Turret shoots Gareth and looses his shield, losing his grip and causing Rose to be completely pulled up. Gareth told everyone to fight back, but Galahad And Lancelot refused because there was too many people being abducted, so they picked up Gareth and ran away, Gareth told them we need to fight, Galahad convincingly replied that there was nothing they can do. But one of the UFOs malfunction and believe it or not, Rose came falling down and landed smack on Galahad, causing Galahad to break down, and another UFO tried to pull the 2 people up which would be Rose and Gareth, They grabbed each other to prevent being pulled up, but Gareth realized that he was being pulled up too and the prevention from being pulled up was a failure and Lancelot was shooting down but he gets suppressed and breaks down just like Galahad and as Gareth and Rose get pulled up, the UFO door closes. Later on, Gareth and Rose break free and falls into Earth Ground, They we’re escorted by a team known as Stratamax Strike Team And they were brought to their HQ The members who lead the Strike Team are Peely, Mender And Weyland, And Kyle Rogers. They said they track down and take down Aliens so Gareth told them their target is Blitz, Rayker, And Invader And they fix Gareths shield and gives both Gareth and Rose And high tech weapons to take them down and also Solar Flare joins the team to take down, Blitz, Rayker, And Invader. And the hunt begins. Target 1: Rayker Rayker is now being the first High Priority Target by the Stratamax Strike Team. Rayker comes out of the Hemana Spaceship And faces the Team, Gareth said that it’s time to kick some alien ass(reference from Independece Day: Resurgence) and breaking the 4th wall, and they start shooting at each other and suppresing the same ones, and they gareth stabs Rayker with a bomb and shoots the bomb, causing Rayker to explode into pieces. Target 2: Blitz Blitz is the second High-Priority Target by the Stratamax Strike Team. Blitz is sent down by the Hemana Spaceship And does the same thing. Kyle Rogers said that this Invasion has got to end and Gareth fights Blitz to the death by shooting and suppressing and get blasted into the sky and Gareth plants a bomb on Blitz’s Leg and instantly plummets down and explodes into pieces. Final Target: Invader And commencing Of Operation: Alien Scrap Invader is the last High-Priority Target by The Stratamax Strike Team. Invader challenges them on The Hemana Spaceship And pulls them up. Invader puts everyone(except Gareth) in gooey tubes so Gareth has a fair advantage by defeating Invader. Gareth And Invader get into the battle and they start the same thing and I get it, shooting and suppressing each other, but Gareth throws glass grenade and misses and his the tube panel, Invader was shocked and says this “Uh oh!” Everyone was released but Gareth should’ve made the right choice because that got him in a tube but the tube breaks. Gareth shoots down and metal pressure tube and causing the Hemana Spaceship to blow up and crash. Invader And everyone escaped but Gareth and Invader got pulled up to maximum altitude. Gareth and Invader become ice but Gareth breaks free instantly and Gareth punches Invader as he is disabled from the ice and falls down, Gareth is saved by Ao Ming And comes down slowly. Everyone cheered for Gareth but they see Invader falling down and plummets into the ground. Invader was back up again, and everyone glared at him, Invader threatens the people by not abduction them, but to say that He will have his revenge and attempts to teleport but he remembered that the Hemana Spaceship crashed and he gets sent to jail. There was a celebration by having Gareth, being the hero of the school, and Rose and Gareth get married. But they will still be around though. The post scene is with Invader, He is depressed. that ends the animation.